emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7980 (3rd November 2017)
Plot DS Benton and DC Wilson ask Adam for a chat. Gabby refuses to go to school as everyone is aware she was questioned by the police. Lydia assures Laurel the nobody believes Gabby was responsible for Emma's death. DS Benton inspects Adam's car again and asks when he got the tyres. Adam explains they were changed when his car was serviced. DS Benton questions if this was before or after Emma died, but Adam isn't sure as his car was put in for a service before Emma's death and he didn't collect it until a few days later. Gerry is excited for the fireworks display and lies he has already carried out a risk assessment with the council. DS Benton and DC Wilson call in at the garage and asks Cain what he does with the old tyres. When the police leave, Cain calls Aaron and heads over to the scrapyard. Rhona, Marlon and Paddy meet with Ms Grant. Gerry prepares for the bonfire and fireworks. He admits to Liv that he should have a license for the fireworks. Cain and Aaron have found Adam's old tyres at the scrapyard and Cain insists they need to get rid of them. After Jessie agrees to forget about yesterday, Leo's parents put forward the case that Leo needs a teaching assistant. Jessie refers to Marlon and Paddy as partners. Paddy assumes she's talking about business partners and clarifies they just live together. Adam tells Victoria and Moira that he fears the police will go after him for Emma's murder. Upon learning Laurel and Arthur aren't going to the village bonfire, Rodney suggests they head over to Connelton View as Bob and Brenda are lighting a few Catherine Wheels. Laurel wants to avoid Bob so decides to go to the bonfire after all. Adam insists he wasn't responsible for Emma's death but Pete warns him he's onto him. Paddy and Marlon are shocked to learn Jessie thought they were a couple. Liv manages to persuade Gabby to attend the bonfire. The bonfire is lit. Aaron informs Adam that he and Cain have tidied up around the scrapyard so the police won't find anything - just as DS Benton appears with a warrant for the scrapyard. Aaron and Cain approach Gerry after hearing something happened between him and Liv. As well as searching the scrapyard, the police also seize Adam's car. Doug sets off all the fireworks but burns his hand in the process. As the fireworks continue to go off around them, the suspects have a flashback of their movements the day Emma died. Moira was in her car near the viaduct whilst both Ross and Pete had separate confrontations with their mother and Laurel returned to the village. Cain was in his car armed with a pipe and Adam was reading Emma's suicide note at Butlers Farm. Cast Regular cast *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney (flashback, uncredited) Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *The Grange - Guest lounge *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Connelton Primary School - Corridor and classroom *Field behind Smithy Cottage *Hotten Road *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,660,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes